


Highskool romance

by Lilydragon_artist



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: I DONT MAKE THE RULES, Maybe sexual tension?, Multi, Oblivious Dib and Zim (Invader Zim), Oblivious zadr, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Tak and gaz are we hate the world best friend lesbians, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Work In Progress, Zim and dib are rivals and crushing, lots of fluff, platonic fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:54:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28994781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilydragon_artist/pseuds/Lilydragon_artist
Summary: this story is supposed be more about how the different characters develop their relationships, not just the romantic ones, gaz and zim learn to appreciate each other more and so do zim and tak and tak and dib.So far its a self indulgent cheesy fan fic, what more do you want? Lol
Relationships: Dib & Tak (Invader Zim), Dib/Zim (Invader Zim), Gaz & Zim (Invader Zim), Gaz/Tak (Invader Zim), Tak & Zim (Invader Zim)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Highskool romance

Zim is at his desk, tuning out the teacher as usual, staring at dib, trying to find different ways to kill him. he could do lots of different things, drowning, fire, stab him with a pak leg, choking him to death, he could bite his neck open and let him bleed out, he could just imagine what his flesh and blood would taste like as zim sunk his teeth in and tore open his delicate flesh, watching the hot red blood pour out. or he could tie him up and torture him for a bit, giving him countless bites until every inch of his body is covered in little bleeding zim bites...... 

dib is over at his desk trying to draw what he thinks zim's vivisected organs look like, he knew zim had a form of stomach, and that zim ate, and zim breathed, so he probably needed some kind of organ for that, and some kinda heart.... did he have reproductive organs? What did those look like? Maybe a bug's? Zim looked like a bug so maybe...

Dib looks up and notices zim staring "stop watching me space freak!" What, are you thinking about eating my guts or something?"

Zim shakes his head, pulling himself out of his fantasy "of course not!! Zim is a perfectly normal human! Humans don't do that!"

"Cannibals do!"

"Zim is no Cannibal!!!"

Tak watches them argue from her desk and its obvious they are into each other, the way they yell has no bite, and she can practically feel the tension between them, its obvious zim was just daydreaming about him, the dreamy look on his face made it clear and dib is just weirded out by the staring, its funny, he doesn't normally notice.

after class ends tak takes a seat at lunch next to gaz 

"they're totally into each other." tak comments 

Zim and dib are arguing in the background over what happened in class and its escalating quickly 

"Called it." gaz mutters not looking up from her game

Tak smirks "they must be really stupid not to notice it."

"Ha yeah, they're idiots."

"How long do you think it'll take for them to figure it out?" Tak asks, watching dib pin zim's arms to the wall, forcing zim to stop hitting him, only for him to realize how close they are and quickly backing away, a light blush on his face that would only be noticed by people really looking for it, zim doesn't notice the deeper context and smirks triumphantly "ha, coward, cant even keep me pinned without running away!"

Dib sputters for a moment "im not running away! I just, needed some space!" 

Dib walks over and grabs him by the collar looking to continue the fight, when the bell rings. Zim smirks deviously and walks away, "hurry up dib-beast, dont wanna be late for class." He comments mockingly

Dib growls and runs after him 

Gaz, who had started watching a minute or so ago, looks back down at her game "id give it a week"

"Can i get that in writing? If they get together in a week, I'll upgrade your game slave, if it takes more than a week, you have to give me half your weekly allowance"

"deal, you have to write it down, I dont have paper on me"

Dib heads towards the bathroom on their way back to class 

zim stops "where are you going?"

"To the bathroom idiot." Dib says annoyedly 

"Ugh, humans and their ridiculous biological needs." Zim comments, rolling his eyes as he continues walking to class

Dib enters the bathroom and stares at himself in the mirror  
'What the hell was that?! Was I seriously blushing? Because of zim?! That stupid alien space roach?!' 

go to the bathroom to help calm himself down, and 

zim walks into the classroom, sitting at his desk, trying to puzzle out the interaction in the cafeteria, as well as his feelings about it 

'Why was that fight so awkward? It felt really weird, maybe its because dib is so tall?'

Gaz and tak walk home to gaz's house, and dib follows zim to his base, hoping maybe he could hear about any new plans zim might have.

Gaz and tak play video games and chat

"So why do you play this anyway?" Tak questions

Dib watches zim from behind the couch, and unbeknownst to dib, zim does know he's there and let's him stay there for a bit, putting a movie on, dib gets absorbed in the movie, until zim talks to him and startles him out of his focus.

"Dib."

Dib jumps in suprise "how'd you know i was here?"

"I knew the whole time idiot, zim watched you come in." zim says crossing his arms "you forget, zim has much better hearing than you."

"The whole time I watched you, you never even mentioned evil plans, why? You love to brag about how brilliant your plans are, if you knew i was here you would have mentioned it at least once, unless you didn't want me to know about it-"

Zim cuts him off  
"cease your speculative ranting human, I simply dont have any ideas today, thats why I didn't say anything." that is true, although an underlying reason that zim isnt even willing to admit to himself is that he just doesn't feel like it today.

"So you're just... watching a movie???"

"Yes. Since you're here and already watching the movie, you may as well come sit on the couch with zim, im not in the mood to kick you out right now." Zim 

Dib climbs out from behind the couch, watching zim warily as he sits down.

"I'll be back in a moment."

"Why? Are you gonna get a weapon or something?"

"Relax dib-human, I just want popcorn." he says nonchalantly as he walks off, his steps and posture are a little more relaxed than usual, not as stiff as they normally are.

Dib continues watching him, still on guard, waiting for something to happen, at this point his posture was more tense than zim's, after a moment zim walks back to the couch with his bowl of sugar covered popcorn and simply starts eating.

After a few moments of tense silence, at least tense for dib, dib finally asks "You really aren't planning anything?"

Zim looks at dib with annoyance, but he wasn't surprised, and sighs "Invaders don't always have to be planning something, sometimes i just want to relax, if I wanted to hurt you I would have done it while you were distracted." 

zim knows his first statement isn't exactly true, as an invader, zim is held to the standard of doing anything to complete his mission with very little relaxation, but he doesn't feel like telling dib that lest he become more suspicious.

"Um, ok...." dib says shifting into a more comfortable position.

"So, you just want to like, hang out??" Dib asks completely thrown off by the way zim was acting.

Zim pauses and eats a piece of popcorn. "I guess you could say that." He mutters, licking the sugar off his fingers. 

Dib goes silent for a moment, contemplating this. "well ok then." He says, thoroughly confused with the situation, and decides to just take advantage of the opportunity to hang out with zim.

"So Where's gir?" Dib questions.

"A rave." Zim says shortly.

"And why are you watching a movie about aliens?"

"I felt like it."

Over at the membrane house

Tak and gaz are on the couch playing a shooter game on her tv

"you're actually really good at this game." gaz comments a bit surprised as tak picks off her third target with a well placed shot to the head.

"Its not unlike the traning simulations invaders go though." She says shooting down the next target at his post with a sniper rifle.

"Invader training is like video games?" Gaz questions, mildly curious.

"They're specifically training simulations but yes, when we weren't doing field training, we were doing simulations of war and battle like this." Tak states

Tak watches gaz play, she had just taken out a human soldier with a sneak attack "you are very adept at this as well, perhaps I should bring my own copy of training simulations, im sure you would enjoy them." She comments, continuing to watch gaz, 'I wonder what it what have been like if she were in the invader training with us? Would she have been a high scorer? Probably, not as high as tak of course, but still accomplished.'

**Author's Note:**

> This is also very wip, I have a more tagr focused thing I just started writing that might fit well here, if yall wanna see it I can post it, but you gotta comment and ask for it so I know


End file.
